My Princess
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -OneShot- "'Hime' itu bukan sekedar panggilan, karena bagiku, kau adalah tuan putri tercantik di dunia ini." "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagimu, tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi ksatria yang selalu melindungimu." AU, OOC, FemZura, GNZR, 1st Gintama FanFic. B'day Fic for Seiryuu Kasane. RNR!


**My Princess**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

* * *

_"... Shouyou-sensei... Kenapa... Kenapa Sensei mati! Kenapa Sensei meninggalkan kami!"_

_"Hime, hentikan!"_

_"Tidak, Sensei harus kembali! Sensei tidak boleh pergi!"_

_ "Oi, Hime, kita harus pergi sekarang!'_

_"H-Hime, jangan lakukan itu!"_

_"KOHIME!"_

.

Katsura Kohime pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lagi-lagi, mimpi itu..."

Ia melirik ke arah jendela, langit mulai gelap dan berawan, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"Aku harus ke tempat Sensei..." gumamnya.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti baju, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Kohime pun menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa.

"... Sensei," gumamnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi, lalu melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak jadi datang," pikirnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Ia pun mengetik pesan di keypad ponselnya dengan cekatan. Tulisannya:

_'Ano, Shouyou-sensei, gomennasai, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang karena hujan. Hontou ni gomennasai.._

_Dari: Kohime'_

.

"... Masih hujan," gumam Kohime. Tampaknya sejak kemarin, ia terus menunggu hingga hujan ini berhenti. Ia pun menghela nafas dan hanya memandangi titik-titik air dari jendela.

Ia pun mengetik pesan di ponselnya, tulisannya:

_'Gomennasai, Shouyou-sensei. Aku tidak bisa datang karena hujan. Tapi, aku berjanji akan segera ke sana saat hujan sudah reda.._

_Dari: Kohime'_

.

Kohime yang tertidur pulas di sofa, tiba-tiba terbangun karena ponselnya berbunyi.

_'Hey, Hime, hari ini kau akan ke tempat itu? Mau ku jemput?_

_Dari: Gintoki'_

Melihat pesan itu di layar ponselnya, Kohime mengetikkan balasan dengan ragu.

_'Mungkin.. Tapi di luar hujan deras, kau mau menjemputku dengan apa? Motormu? Kita berdua bisa masuk angin, baka._

_Dari: Kohime'_

Sekitar satu menit setelah Kohime menekan tombol 'send', ponselnya sudah berbunyi.

_'Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Hime-chan, sejak kemarin aku sudah meminjam mobil temanku. Kau tinggal menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'._

_Dari: Gintoki'_

Kohime pun tersenyum tipis setelah membaca pesan itu, lalu membalasnya.

_'Baiklah, jemput aku 1 jam lagi. Jangan telat ya. Atau kau akan kubunuh._

_Dari: Kohime'_

1 jam berlalu...

Kohime mengintip keluar jendela ketika mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang samar-samar terdengar karena suara hujan yang deras.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan mata merah membuka jendela mobilnya, memandang ke arah Kohime.

Kohime pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengambil sebuah payung di luar. Ia membuka payung itu, mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan menuju ke mobil itu.

"Aku tepat waktu, 'kan, Hime-sama?" ucap Gin seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Ya, sayang sekali," balas Kohime singkat. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Sejenak Gintoki merinding karena ada kemungkinan- ya walaupun kecil- ia bisa saja terbunuh karena telat. Ia pun menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan melepas rem tangan, lalu menekan gas. Mobil itu pun melaju di tengah hujan.

"Hey, mana ponselmu?"

"Di tasku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sini, aku mau lihat."

Dengan ragu, Kohime mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, dan menyerahkannya perlahan-lahan kepada Gintoki.

Gintoki menekan rem sebelum melewati lampu merah. Ia mengambil ponsel Kohime, lalu menekan tombol menu, pesan, dan draft.

"... Lagi-lagi, sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini?" tanya Gintoki, seraya menunjukan isi draft tersebut kepada Kohime yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kohime hanya terdiam, tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Gintoki, maupun ke ponselnya.

Gintoki meremas bahu Kohime dengan pelan, lalu berkata, "Kau harus melupakannya, Hime. Shouyo-sensei sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Tidak ada gunanya kau berpura-pura seolah-olah dia masih hidup!"

Kohime menepis tangan Gintoki dari bahunya.

"Diam! Diam! Kau tidak mengerti... Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang perasaanku, Gin!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir denganmu, hah!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku!" ujar Kohime dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menarik kembali ponselnya dari tangan Gintoki, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Kohime, tunggu! Jangan-!"

Kohime berlari menyeberangi jalan raya, lalu menyusuri trotoar.

"Gintoki no baka!" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya di dekat sebuah pemakaman.

"... Sensei," gumamnya sambil membuka pintu pagar pemakaman itu.

Kohime masuk ke dalam pemakaman tersebut, lalu mencari-cari makam seseorang hingga matanya terpaku kepada satu batu nisan.

Kohime pun berlutut di dekat batu nisan itu, lalu menangis tanpa bersuara. Sampai akhirnya dia dipayungi oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kohime?"

Kohime mendongak ke atas, menatap ke sesosok laki-laki berambut ungu gelap dengan penutup mata.

"S-shinsuke?" ucap Kohime terbata-bata.

"Kau... Menangis?" laki-laki itu-Takasugi Shinsuke- menghela nafasnya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak menangis!" sahut Kohime seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan berbohong, Katsura Kohime, matamu merah dan mulai bengkak, itu adalah tanda bahwa kau habis menangis. Jangan coba mencari alasan yang tidak-tidak," ujar Shinsuke tegas.

Kohime pun hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kohime berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mematikannya.

"Hey, dari siapa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dengar gadis bodoh, kau baru saja menangis, dan kau baru saja tidak menghiraukan seseorang di telpon tadi. Apa kau baru putus dengan pacarmu atau semacamnya, ha?" tukas Shinsuke, yang tampaknya berusaha memaksa Kohime agar dia mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"D-dia bukan pacarku!" bantah Kohime, yang lalu menendang kaki Shinsuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

Shinsuke meringis kesakitan, "O-oi! Aku hanya bertanya! Kau tidak perlu menendangku seperti itu!"

"... Bodoh," gumam Kohime.

"... Gintoki-kah yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Bukan. Dia yang tadi menelpon, tapi, bukan dia yang membuatku menangis..."

"Lalu, karena Sensei?"

Kohime mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Sensei, Kohime, setidaknya, dulu. Tapi sekarang, tidakkah kau menyadari adanya perubahan semenjak beliau meninggal?"

"Perubahan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak Sensei meninggal, kau terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan, tenggelam dalam kegelapan, kau jarang bertemu denganku, Gintoki, maupun Tatsuma. Kau lupa bahwa kami ada untukmu," ucap Shinsuke sambil menatap Kohime dengan serius.

"A-aku..."

"Satu hal lagi, karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, dengan kesedihanmu, kau tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mencintaimu."

"Eh? S-siapa?"

"Nyalakan telponmu, kau akan tau," Shinsuke pun tersenyum, memberikan sebuah payung kecil untuk Kohime. "Jadi, tolong ya, jangan merasa dirimulah yang paling sengsara dengan meninggalnya Sensei, kami juga sedih, tahu." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kohime memandangi payung yang diberikan Shinsuke.

"Orang yang... Mencintaiku?" gumamnya.

Kohime pun menyalakan ponselnya. Terdapat 1 pesan baru yang dikirim 5 menit yang lalu.

_'Hime, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Kau ada di mana? Mau kujemput? Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

_Dari: Gintoki'_

Kohime menatap layar ponselnya.

"Gintoki..." gumamnya, sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Namun ia tidak membalas pesan itu, dengan payung yang diberikan Shinsuke tadi, ia berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

.

_"Hime-chan! Angkat telponnya, aru!"_

_"Kohime-san! Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

_"Kohime! Jangan ngambek gara-gara si Kintoki! Ayo angkat telponnya!"_

Kohime hanya diam sambil duduk di sofa dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia hanya mendengarkan pesan suara yang ia dapat dari telpon rumahnya.

"... Kagura... Shinpachi... Tatsuma..."

_"Katsura Kohime! Angkat telponnya!"_

"... Shinsuke..."

_"Hime! Cepat angkat telponnya atau aku dobrak pintu rumahmu!"_

Kohime pun tersentak kaget. "G-gin!"

Kohime- yang tidak mau mengambil risiko kalau-kalau Gin serius- mengangkat telponnya segera.

_"Akhirnya kau angkat juga,"_ ujar Gin, yang lalu tertawa puas.

Kohime hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Gintoki.

_"... Hey, kau marah padaku?"_

Kohime tetap tidak membalas.

_"Lihatlah keluar jendela."_

Kohime pun menengok ke arah jendela, di sana terlihat Gintoki, basah kuyup karena hujan, sedang menggenggam ponselnya.

"... Bodoh, sana pulang, nanti kau masuk angin," ucap Kohime akhirnya, ia pun menutup telponnya, lalu juga menutup tirai jendelanya.

.

"HIME-CHAAAANNNN!" teriak Kagura yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela rumah pun membuka tirainya, mendapati ekspresi Kagura dan Shinpachi yang menangis bahagia.

"Kohime-san, tolong dengarkan kami!"

"Gin-chan masuk angin dan tidak mau minum obat, aru!"

"Demamnya tinggi, tapi dia tidak mau minum obat, Kohime-san!"

Kohime pun terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka jendelanya.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Hanya Hime-chan yang bisa menyembuhkan Gin-chan, aru!" ujar Kagura.

"Jangan bodoh, kau pikir aku ini baby sitter-nya, ha? Dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," ucap Kohime dengan dingin.

"Hime-chan, jangan begitu, aru! Gin-chan setiap hari datang ke rumahmu dan menunggumu di depan, aru!"

"Iya! Gin-san, dia menunggu di depan rumahmu walau turun hujan, karena itu dia sakit!"

"... Itu salahnya, bukan salahku."

"Hime-chan itu gadis yang paling beruntung, aru. Gin-chan diam-diam selalu mengawasimu, dia itu stalker profesional, aru."

"S-stalker!" ujar Kohime, yang tampaknya kaget.

"Iya, mungkin Kohime-san tidak sadar, tapi Gin-san selalu mengawasimu, bahkan sebelumnya juga!" ucap Shinpachi, yang sepertinya berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Kohime.

"Betul itu, aru!" sahut Kagura setuju.

"Gin-san mungkin tidak menunjukkannya, tapi harta yang paling berharga baginya adalah kau, Kohime-san!"

Tepat setelah Shinpachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kohime keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menuju rumah Gintoki.

.

"G-GINTOKI!" teriak Kohime sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Gin.

Pintu pun dibuka, terlihat wajah Tatsuma dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, saat melihat bahwa yang datang adalah Kohime, matanya melebar.

"K-kohime!"

Kohime mendorong Tatsuma agar ia menyingkir, lalu masuk dan membuka pintu kamar Gintoki. Ia pun dapat melihat Gintoki terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan es batu yang dibungkus kain di dahi-nya.

"H-hime...?"

"... Bodoh! Gintoki bodoh! Sangat sangat bodoh!" teriak Kohime, yang lalu perlahan-lahan meneteskan air mata.

"H-hime!" Gintoki pun langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha menenangkan Kohime.

"K-kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa!"

Kohime pun memeluk Gintoki dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku, gara-gara diriku yang egois, aku tidak memikirkan orang lain, aku tidak memikirkan kau, Shinsuke, dan Tatsuma, yang juga sedih karena kematian Sensei. Dulu, aku malah berniat kabur dan-"

Gintoki pun menutup mulut Kohime dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kesalahan kok, jangan menangis lagi. Kami semua ada di sini untukmu," ucap Gin, yang lalu tersenyum.

"... _Thanks_." Kohime pun tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

Gintoki lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kohime.

"Dengar, Katsura Kohime, 'Hime' itu bukan sekedar panggilan, karena bagiku, kau adalah tuan putri tercantik di dunia ini."

"E-eh?"

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagimu, tapi setidaknya, aku ingin menjadi ksatria yang selalu melindungimu," lanjut Gin, yang lalu tersenyum. "Apakah kau mengizinkannya?"

Kohime terdiam sejenak dengan pipi memerah, lalu membuang muka.

"T-terserah kau saja."

"Kohime tsundere juga, ya," komentar Tatsuma yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hime-chan kan malu-malu tapi mau, aru," tambah Kagura.

"K-kagura, Tatsuma-san, tidak baik jika kita menguping pembicaraan mereka, ayo kita pergi saja," ucap Shinpachi yang padahal juga ikut menguping daritadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" teriak Kohime dengan wajah memerah, lalu mengejar mereka dengan sebuah katana mengayun di tangannya.

"L-LARIIII!"

"H-HIME-CHAN BEREVOLUSI JADI SHINIGAMI, ARU!"

"AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP!"

**OWARI**

* * *

Awalnya serius, terus akhirnya gaje, otakku, kenapa jalanmu ga lurus! D: #eh

Fic saya di Gintama yang pertama, juga fic pertama setelah lama hiatus =w=

Otanjoubi omedetou, Seiryuu Kasane! XD

Semoga apapun yang kau inginkan terkabul! #apaini

Ya, yasud, sekian dari saya, RnR? .w.


End file.
